Love in the Shrew
by taekwongirl360
Summary: Katherine and Elena are twins. Men want to marry Katherine but no one will marry Elena because of her shrewish nature. Who will be brave enough to court and marry this shrew? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Starting a new story. Two sisters-Elena and Katherine. All men want Katherine for her sweet nature; no one dares court Elena due to her shrewish behavior. It will take a miracle-or lunatic-to get one to marry her.**_

_**Based on Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew. This will be a romantic comedy.**_

_**I do not own Shakespeare's works or The Vampire Diaries. Enjoy!**_

**Love in the Shrew**

**Part 1**

Stefan was just coming into the town of Mystic Falls after his long and grueling trip from Europe. He had never been to the town, but at his assistant's want, he joined him.

Upon entering the town, he was met by cars and small buildings that were small businesses. The town itself didn't have many neighborhoods but it was cozy just the same.

Jeremy was Stefan's assistant and right-hand man. At his father's insistence, Jeremy went with him. He was a loyal and honest companion as well as friend. Stefan enjoyed his company thoroughly.

As the car was coming into town, a woman caught Stefan's eye. She was gorgeous, with dark brown curly hair and a saunter in her step. If someone were to look closely, all the eyes of young men followed her everywhere.

"Pull over please, Herbert," he asked the driver. Jeremy gave Stefan a questionable look.

"I just want to see something," and the minute the car was at a complete stop, Stefan leapt out of the car and ran down the sidewalk. Cars honked at him as he crossed the street at an inappropriate time.

He followed the girl down a street. He didn't walk right up to her, but noticed that she had another air about her that spoke "I can have any man I want, when I want." He found that look appealing.

He followed the girl to what looked like an enormous house. He hid behind a wooden fence but still watched her come up to the front door. Just then, two more men showed up on the doorstep just as the girl entered her house. A man stopped them.

"Gentlemen, as I have explained to you before, I cannot marry my younger daughter Katherine until I have married off the older one Elena," the older man spoke kindly but firmly.

"But no one will marry Elena. Forgive me for speaking so bluntly, but she's a devil!"

"Now, trust me Tyler, no one understands this more than I but as I have said before, it is tradition in the Gilbert family to marry off the children based on age and I ca-"

"But sir, no one will possibly marry a shrew like her!"

"I understand that, Mr. Donovan. But if you won't, then find someone who will!"

Stefan was listening to this conversation. So there were two girls, the one he had seen was Katherine, the younger of the two. She seemed very sweet. And according to the other two men who wanted to court her, the older sibling's name was Elena-the mean one.

The window to one of the upstairs bedrooms opened. A girl stuck her head out-a girl who looked just like Katherine except her hair was stick straight, her eye makeup was dark, and something about her face and stance just raged "Back Away."

"What do you think you are doing, _daddy?_ Trying to make me out to be a sinful, vile whore woman?" she screeched.

Her father and the other two men just stared at her until one of them spoke up.

"No man shall have you until you become kinder and a gentler woman," Matt spoke up timidly.

"In other words, a lady," Tyler said back.

Elena just huffed and slammed the window shut. All the men breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

Grayson Gilbert took a moment before answering. "My answer is still the same. I cannot marry Katherine to anyone unless one of you is willing to marry Elena. That is final." And with that, he went back inside and shut the door.

Stefan approached the other two baffled men-Tyler and Matt.

"Is what he says true? He is seriously using the old-fashioned way to marry off his two daughters?" Stefan questioned the men. They both just stared at him as if he was ghost.

"Another suitor? Really, how many does Katherine have to have in order for the old man to change his mind?" Matt muttered under his breath.

Tyler gave Stefan a look before he spoke. "Look, Katherine's not only a beautiful woman that every single man in town wants to marry, but also the richest. Any man who marries her and when her father dies will get half his fortune. Half for Katherine, the other half for…Elena. But as you saw, no man will have her. She's too much a bit-"

"Enough, Tyler. She'll choose one of us eventually. All that matters now is to get some dim-witted fool to marry Elena." And with that, the two men sauntered off, leaving Stefan gaping there on the sidewalk.

It would take a miracle-or complete lunatic-to marry Elena.

_**Can any of you guess as to who the "lunatic" is? Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Matt and Tyler sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill, lamenting over their sadness over Katherine. There was no way Grayson was going to change his mind about this stupid marriage arrangement. Katherine was the gentler woman, every single man in town wanted her; maybe even some of the few married men.

"Let's face it Ty, no one on God's green earth is going to marry Elena Gilbert. She's a total bitch and I'm afraid I'm going to lose a very important part of my anatomy when I'm near her."

"Someone will, we just need to find-"

His words were cut off by the sound of a wild Indian call. The door to the grill burst open and a shirtless man ran in and stooped next to a vacant table. He had brown, cropped hair with green eyes. He was smiling and panting as if waiting for his second opponent to arrive. All the guests in the grill stared and gawked at this ridiculous display.

"What the hell is-"Tyler started to say before he was interrupted by a second loud shout and another shirtless man entering the grill. He had dark short hair, muscular body and light blue eyes. His smirk was one that Tyler remembered perfectly.

"You almost won this round, old man! Take your best shot!" the blue-eyed man shouted at the green-eyed man. The two circled each other around the table before running behind the bar, much to the bartender's annoyance. The two continued to chase each other until they reached the pool tables. One of them pretended to throw a punch at the other and before anybody could see what was happening, the two of them started wrestling on the pool table. Everyone just stared; not exactly the type of display they're used to seeing on a daily basis.

Tyler was watching all of this happen in awe then he realized who the blue-eyed one was.

Blue eyed had green eyed in a chokehold as he was saying "I give, I give!" Blue eyed let him go and the two of them started laughing like idiots.

After slapping the green-eyed one on the back, the other one shouted, "Better luck next time dude!" The green-eyed one just laughed and the two of them did that weird guy handshake thing. As the winner of the fight walked over to the bar, still shirtless, Tyler took his opportunity.

"Damon Salvatore, it's been too long," he smirked at the man. The man named Damon turned around and smiled at Tyler.

"Lockwood! Where the hell have you been, man?" Damon smiled and the two man-hugged one another.

Matt was watching this reunion with wide, strange eyes. This Damon fellow was completely strange in his opinion.

Tyler led Damon over to the bar where they sat down and Damon ordered a few shots of Bourbon.

"Who was that guy you were wrestling with, Salvatore?" Tyler laughed. "Quite an entrance that was, but then again you've always been known for those!"

"That was my right-hand man Alaric Saltzman. And he started it, not me." Damon feigned innocence but no one in his or her right mind would believe him with that smirk he had plastered on his face.

"So what brings you here, Damon? Mystic Falls is no place for partying. Hell, even I can't get laid in this town!"

"Actually, I am here on a more serious note. I find myself needing someone else in my life." Damon smirked staring out into space.

"Pray tell, what would that be?" Matt asked skeptically.

"A wife."

Spitting out his drink, Tyler looked at him. "A wife? Damon are you serious? In all the time I've known you, you've always been the 'lone wolf.' Why a wife?" Tyler couldn't believe that he was being serious.

"I need companionship, man. One-night stands don't cut it for me anymore. It's time I settled down, screwed only one woman, and she pops out a few kids, that's all. I want more out of life, I guess," Damon explained before shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Tyler and Matt turned to look at each other. Grins sprouted on both their faces as the same idea hit them.

"We have the perfect woman for you, Salvatore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

"So tell me about this girl you want me to meet?"

Tyler and Matt accompanied Damon back to his new mansion in town that he was currently renting during his stay. He had a larger mansion that he owned a few cities over.

Damon was currently lounging shirtless on one of the many couches, shirtless once again. Matt didn't think he owned a shirt, personally.

Tyler sat down on the couch opposite Damon and motioned Matt to do the same.

"The thing is, man, that Matt and I fancy this girl named Katherine. But we can't court her until her older sister is married off. Her name is Elena Gilbert. She's…uh…Matt help me out here," he gave Matt a glance telling him to go along with it.

"Well, she's…pretty…in a darker sense," Matt began.

"She's…ah…she's very…."Tyler tried to finish his sentence but then—

"She's a total bitch! You don't even want to be in the same room with her!" Matt's outburst caused Tyler to give him a death glare and Damon merely opened his eyes a crack.

"Really? How so?" Damon didn't seem the least bit phased by Matt's truth.

"Well, it is true that she can sometimes be hard to handle and a bit rude sometimes. But her father's loaded! When he dies, the husbands of Katherine and Elena will both get half of his fortune! That's reason enough to marry her," Tyler tried fixing the mess Matt had now gotten them into, but he couldn't read Damon's thoughts to save his life.

Damon merely huffed. "I have no interest in money as I already have a lot of it. What I want is a wife, so is this Elena girl pretty or not?"

"Yes, she's very beautiful. But Matt is right to a certain degree, her nickname is "The Shrew." Tyler said, clapping a hand over Matt's mouth when he opened it to comment.

Damon didn't say anything for a minute. "So…you want me to marry Elena so that you two can fight over Elena?"

"Yes, but listen, we'll pay you! We'll do anything you ask, just meet Elena and see what you think of her. But if I know you Salvatore, there hasn't been any hard woman you can't crack within a half hour. You've had serious, hard women that you've melted with just one smile and the next minute she's in your bed. Elena is just another woman after all, right?" Tyler was trying every excuse in the book by now.

Damon just laughed. "You do have a point there, Ty. Look, I'll meet her tomorrow and tell you what my plans are after that. If I like her and want to marry her, I'll let the two of you know and you two can continue fighting over Katherine til your hearts' content. Deal?" He extended both of his hands for Matt and Tyler to shake.

Tyler and Matt just nodded before taking his hands and shaking them in agreement.

**Next Day**

Katherine was looking out the window in her room, just listening to the birds chirping. Looking down, she noticed Tyler and Matt getting out of a car on the driveway. There was another man there she didn't recognize.

"Do you enjoy having men worship at your alter?" a high-pitched voice sneered behind her from the doorway.

Katherine turned around to face her sister Elena. Elena was wearing black stilettos along with skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt. "What's your deal, Elena? Are you jealous that I have men chasing after me and you have, oh let's see, _no one?_" Katherine laughed at her now.

Elena's face turned red at that statement. "Well, at least I'm not a slut. Seriously, what all do you show the guys that make them run after you? The whole damn package or do you make them work for it?"

Katherine made a move to throw something at Elena before Elena shut the door. The shoe barely missed her.

**Gilbert Study**

Grayson was listening to the noises above from his study. With a shake of his head, he tried concentrating on the papers in front of him, hoping he wouldn't have to interfere in a scream fight.

The doorbell ringing broke him out of his troubled thoughts.

Answering the door, he was confronted by a strange man with dark black hair, leather jacket, boots, black jeans and sunglasses.

"May I help you, sir?" Grayson eyed him suspiciously.

"Sir, I have a matter to discuss with you about your daughter."

Grayson nodded and looked at this new stranger.

"And you are?..."

"Damon Salvatore, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you!" He grabbed Grayson's hand and shook it vigorously.

Grayson just continued to stare at him like he was an alien. "Likewise. Would you please come in?"

Damon followed Grayson through the front hallway to what appeared to be a study. It had a sliding glass door that led to the outside patio. The room was littered with different papers and books.

"How can I help you Mr. Salvatore? I'm sure you are here to court my daughter-"

"I am, good sir. Where is she?" Damon asked this as a loud BOOM echoed from the room right above the study. Both men looked up.

"Apparently that's my answer," Damon laughed it off.

"Yeah, sisters, fun things huh?" Grayson tried lighting up the mood. Damon didn't seem the least bit confused by all the noises his daughters were making.

"Look, as I have explained to gentlemen before you, I cannot marry off Katherine before I marry-" Grayson turned back to Damon before he was interrupted yet again.

"You see, Mr. Gilbert, I am sure you love both your daughters very much. I have heard that Katherine is very mild mannered and loving, but do you not have a daughter named Elena? I hear she is just as beautiful and virtuous." Damon smirked at him from the other side of the desk.

Grayson almost spit out his coffee. "I (cough) do have a (cough) daughter named Elena, but not with the qualities you just mentioned!" Was this guy out of his fucking mind?

"Yes, well Elena is the one I want to court. Where is she? I would like to meet her; that is, if it's alright with you?" Damon questioned, attempting a sweet look but looking more like a demon by the second.

If the situation weren't so surprising, Grayson would have laughed. He wasn't really thinking at that moment, but he ushered Damon to the bottom of the stairs in a daze.

"Elena's room is the last one on the left. Good luck."

"Thank you, Mr. Gilbert," Damon smiled before heading up the stairs. Grayson just watched him, shaking his head.

"This should be interesting…not to mention entertaining."

_**Damon and Elena will be meeting in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

As Damon ascended the stairs, he caught the eyes of Katherine. She smiled at him with a sultry smile and met him when he reached the top of the stairs.

"You're new in town, aren't you? I haven't seen you around here before," she purred at him, giving him her best flirty look.

"Yes I am. Are you one of the Gilbert twins?" he asked her politely, looking around the second floor for the other twin.

"Every guy in town wants to court me. You're here for that same purpose, are you not?" Katherine asked as she ran a finger up Damon's arm in what was supposed to be a sexy way.

"Actually, I am here to see your sister Elena. Which room is hers?" Damon asked politely, completely unaffected by her inhibitions. Katherine's smile fell considerably.

"Her room is the last one on the left-good luck," and with that, Katherine stomped back to her room and slammed the door.

Damon laughed at her stupid antics. 'And all the guys are fighting over her why?' he asked himself.

Walking down the hallway, he came to Elena's door. He heard loud banging coming from the inside. Knocking, he waited for a response. There was none.

Deciding to go ahead and take his chances, he opened her door. When he looked inside, he saw Elena throwing an assortment of different objects out her window in her anger. She didn't even look up from her task.

Slowly entering the room, she still didn't look up. Damon was admiring her behind area. Well, she was certainly toned and athletic looking.

"Good morning, Elena."

The voice startled Elena as she looked toward her bedroom door. She was met with gorgeous blue eyes and a very handsome face. Elena couldn't seem to form words at his beauty. It wasn't like her to be speechless.

Damon was feeling the exact same way. If he thought her backside was hot, her front was just as perfect. She had long dark brown hair with a pretty oval face. He noticed she had chocolate brown eyes…and decent-sized breasts. Yes, she would be a perfect wife and mother.

When she didn't respond, Damon continued. "That's your name I hear." He smiled at her.

Elena was dumbfounded by this stranger's boldness.

"Well, if you've heard all the rumors, I'm known by many other names. Shrew Elena, Elena the bitch, etc." She huffed before throwing the rest of her shoes down on the floor.

Damon took the opportunity to sit on her bed.

"You lie Elena. You are known by other names like just plain Elena, Elena the temptress…but enough about that. I have a very important matter to discuss with you.

"First of all, who the hell are you? Explain yourself."

"Oh, forgive me Miss Gilbert. My name is Damon Salvatore," he gave her one of his signature smirks before he continued. "Now Elena, I want you to become my wife."

This straightforward sentence caused Elena to stop right in her tracks. She laughed out loud at the ridiculous statement.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? I don't know if you've heard, but I will never marry. Not in this lifetime, anyway." She continued to laugh until she saw the serious expression on Damon's face.

"This is not a joke. I am in town looking for a wife and you're it Elena. I want you," he whispered the last part like it was a big secret.

Shock quickly turned to anger inside of her.

"Not a chance in hell, Salvatore." And with that, she jumped out her window. Damon quickly went over to it, afraid she had hurt herself when he noticed her scrambling to get on the roof.

He smiled. Well, if it's a cat and mouse game she wants to play, she'll get it. He took off his jacket and threw it down the stairs. It landed perfectly on a lounge chair.

Going back to Elena's room, he hauled himself out her window and carefully made his way to where she was still struggling to get up to the actual roof.

"Need a lift?" he asked before pushing her up by her butt. She scoffed at him and tried to kick him in the face but missed, almost causing her to fall straight to the ground.

"I wouldn't try that again, princess." He smirked at her as he easily made his way up to the roof ledge beside her.

Elena tried getting up and balancing herself as much as she could to get away from him. She made it to the open roof door of one of the rooms that was being renovated. Slowly climbing inside, she was able to get to the floor without injury.

Looking up, she saw Damon standing right in front of her and smiling.

"Well, we made it down alive. What shall we do now?"

Without hesitation, Elena reared back and slapped him hard across the face. His head jolted to the side.

His smile fell instantly. "I swear if you hit me one more time…" he growled.

"You'll what? If you hit me, you are no gentleman. Then what will my father say?" she asked with a sly smile. He had to be giving up on her now!

Before she could think another thought, Damon's face broke out into a Cheshire cat grin again.

"Well, shall we test to see how much of a gentleman I can be?" He pinned her against the wall and forcibly kissed her mouth. Elena groaned in protest…or was it something else? She was actually trying NOT to enjoy this kiss she was being given.

Elena was about to kick him in the groin when he pulled back. "Now wasn't that something?"

Ducking under his arm, she ran like mad down the stairs and out the door.

_**Gilbert Study**_

Grayson Gilbert was trying to focus on his paperwork when he noticed something moving outside. Standing up and looking out his glass door, he saw Elena running as fast as her legs could carry her toward the forest on the outside of their property.

Just when he was about to turn around, he noticed Damon running after her….no…._he was skipping! _Grayson had to rub his eyes and look again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, Mr. Salvatore was indeed skipping after his running daughter.

Opening the door, Grayson called out to him, "Is everything alright, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon stopped skipping to turn around and look at him. "Everything's fine sir, she loves to play hard to get. I'm just letting her play it a little while longer!" he smiled before taking off after her again.

"My God, it's like I'm watching a Pepe Le Pew cartoon!" he spoke aloud before he burst into laughter. This little arrangement may work after all.

_**Meanwhile**_

Elena ran and ducked down behind a tree, hoping to hide from this strange man who actually had the nerve to _chase _her. Trying to calm down and breathe normally again, she waited behind a big willow bark tree.

"What are we hiding from?" a voice beside her whispered.

Elena screamed. Behind her was none other than the insufferable Damon!

"Why do you keep doing this to me!" she cried out in frustration slowly backing away from him.

Damon followed her slowly. "Because it's fun."

Elena screamed at him then ran toward the house again.

_**Gilbert House**_

Running into the kitchen, Elena immediately aimed for the knife drawer. But Damon was too quick for her; he ran in front of her to block it. She tried running around the counter again but he grabbed her by her waist and hauled her so that she was sitting on top of it.

"I was told that you were rough, coy and sullen!" he shouted at her as she tried clawing herself away from him. "But now I know all those rumors about your are completely _false_!" he screeched the last part as her leg moved between his legs and attempted to hit him in his most sensitive area.

"You are nothing short of beautiful, gentle and kind," as he spoke this she tried biting his face but he moved away from her. "Look Elena, I am a compatible husband for you. And whether you like it or not, I…will…marry…you." He emphasized his words so that she got the message clearly.

Elena glared up at him. "I'd rather die!" she screamed still trying to maneuver her way away from him. His strong grip wasn't letting up. Preventing her from hitting him again, he picked her up and slammed her down on the kitchen counter, both her legs on either side of his hips. He grabbed her arms before she could hit him again. Still she struggled with all her might and he easily matched her strength.

Grayson looked in the kitchen doorway. He saw Elena on the kitchen counter with Damon between her legs and they were moving in a manner that was…scandalous.

"Mr. Salvatore, what is the meaning of this?" he questioned.

Looking behind him, Damon smiled at him. "Everything is just fine, Grayson. Elena has agreed to be my wife." He clapped a hand over Elena's mouth before she could protest.

"It was agreed between the two of us that she still act the same in anyone else's presence to keep up appearances. But she's absolutely crazy about me as I am with her," he practically sneered at her, looking into her furious face.

"Well, how are you Elena?" Grayson asked trying desperately not to laugh. And failing miserably at it.

Damon released Elena and if looks could kill, both her father and Damon would have been dead a long time ago from the glares she was giving him.

"Don't you dare call me your daughter! You let this mad man in and he's forcing me to marry him! How dare you! Who do you think you are?" yelled Elena, poking her father in the chest with her finger as she made point by point.

Damon appeared to have ignored this outburst. "What do you say the wedding shall be on, say, Sunday? The sooner the better."

Elena made squeaky noises in her throat from her bursting frustration and outrage. She looked at her father waiting for his answer.

Grayson thought about it for a moment. "Sounds perfect. I'll have everything ready by then."

Both men smiled and shook hands. Elena, barely containing tears of absolute hate, ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. She was exhausted from running from that ruffian all morning and now she was going to be married to him!

Grayson looked back at the mysterious man that was willing to put up with his daughter for the rest of his life.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Mr. Gilbert. I will win your daughter's true heart eventually and will turn a shrew into a beauty." He grabbed his jacket from the chair.

Before Damon left, he looked up toward her bedroom. "Until Sunday, Elena!" And with that, he was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I apologize for the late update guys. School started and I'm trying to write this and do homework at the same time. Hopefully I'll be able to update at least twice a week.**_

_**Anyway, here's part five. Enjoy and you may recognize a Damon line in this : )**_

**Part V**

The entire Gilbert house was abuzz with preparations for the wedding. The caterers were working around the clock, the priest had been notified and invitations were sent to everyone in the town.

Everyone's mouth opened in surprise by the news that Elena was the one marrying. That is…everyone except Tyler and Matt. They were thrilled that they were free to pursue Katherine-may the best man win.

Stefan Salvatore was also interested in Katherine's heart and planned on talking to her at the reception. He hadn't lost hope yet.

Elena still hadn't left her room for days. No one had seen her since she had her own bathroom. Food was left for her outside her bedroom but she hadn't eaten a thing. Grayson was getting worried about her but he figured once Damon married her he would straighten her out.

Sunday came quickly. Everyone in the Gilbert family dressed in their finest. Everything was set up for the reception at the house.

The limos were outside waiting for the family. Now they needed the bride. Grayson went up to Elena's room and knocked.

"Elena…sweetheart…it's time. Are you ready?" he called gently through the door.

No answer.

"Elena, come on now. Damon's waiting."

Still nothing.

"Elena Gilbert, you come out here right now!" shouted Katherine in her black attire. It was bad enough she had to watch Elena marry a man she wanted but this horrible waiting on her was getting ridiculous.

The door opened slowly to reveal Elena in her wedding dress. It was a beautiful white floor-length gown with ribbons on the top. It was strapless and she wore a pearl necklace to complete the look; her hair was also up in a bun. Despite the scowl adorning her pretty face she looked beautiful.

"You look wonderful, darling. Now come along, Damon awaits you at the church." Grayson smiled at her and descended the stairs. Katherine and Elena glared at each other as both headed down the stairs.

**Mystic Falls Church**

The limo arrived at the front of the church at exactly 11:25. Elena had five minutes to get to the front of the alter.

It took her father to practically drag her but eventually she was pushed out of the limo and forced to stand up and walk.

The wedding march sounded as Elena and her father slowly walked down the aisle. Damon stood at the front wearing…dark black jeans, a white t-shirt and his famous leather jacket. Even though he didn't show it, his heart stopped at her beauty when she walked down the aisle. He knew she didn't like him yet, but Lord, she was pushing it looking so gorgeous in white. The obvious frown on her face didn't hinder the look either.

"Some husband he's going to be. He couldn't even dress properly for the occasion!" Elena's mind was reeling with all that was going on. Her fury was beginning to return with a vengeance.

The ceremony continued like normal; Damon held Elena's hand in a vice grip the whole time. She could barely feel it anymore.

Then came time for the I dos.

"Do you Damon Salvatore take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; till death do you part so long as you both shall live?"

Damon smiled…no, more like another Cheshire cat grin at her. "I do."

Elena gave him another hard look with a scowl.

"And do you Elena Gilbert take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer; till death do you part so long as you both shall live?" the priest asked again.

Elena looked at Damon. Then her mouth opened.

"I WILL-"

Damon crashed his lips against hers to muffle the NOT word. The crowd cheered as they were pronounced husband and wife.

Damon pulled back and smiled. "You didn't honestly think it would be that easy to back out now, did you?"

Elena was still reeling from the kiss and her teeth grinded in her obvious hatred. Well, at least he wouldn't touch her tonight or any other night she thought smugly.

**Gilbert House-Reception**

Elena remained silent throughout the reception. She barely looked at anyone and didn't look up during the toasts. She did, however, guzzle the champagne and wine like it was holy water. Damon looked at her, concerned now. Was marrying him really affecting her so much that she took to alcohol for her problems? He made a mental note to tell Alaric to hide all his liquor once they got back to his mansion.

She disappeared sometime after the dancing. Well, he did the leading and she basically hung onto him and moved at the pace of a snail. He later found her on the back deck; she was obviously trying to get away from everybody.

Elena was on her fifth glass of wine when Damon approached her and took it out of her hands.

"I think you've had enough, wife."

Elena's eyes seemed unfocused. She hiccupped before answering him.

"You may own me now but you cannot dictate me!"

"Wanna bet?" he smiled at her. He knew it annoyed her when he did that.

Elena scoffed and tried to reach for her glass. He dumped the contents into a nearby plant and put the glass down.

"I think it is time we headed home. My mansion is on the other side of town so we should probably get going."

Elena glared at him. Well, as much as she could muster in her slightly intoxicated state.

"Husband, I will leave when I am ready!" she hissed at him.

Damon glared at her. "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself!" he hissed right back.

She stood her ground. She would not let her brute of a husband take control over her; she refused.

Damon sighed. "Oaky Dokie."

Without warning, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She shrieked in protest, pounding on his back with her fists.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMON! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I MEAN IT!"

All the guests were watching by now. Some were laughing thinking she was only pretending while others looked downright appalled at this display.

Damon turned to the guests. "My sincerest apologies honorable guests, but my bride here is very impatient and wants to get started on the honeymoon, if you know what I mean," he smiled. Most of the men in the room snickered and cheered him on. Some shouted things like "Pound her Salvatore!" and "You go, man!"

Elena was still screaming her head off as Damon walked out of the Gilbert house with her still over his shoulder.

"Now comes the start of my plan…" Damon thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

Elena fell asleep in the limo on the way to Damon's mansion. Due to her lack of sleep over the past week and her six drinks, it was no wonder why Elena was exhausted. Her head leaned on the window but Damon gently pulled her over so that she was resting against his chest. To his surprise, she snuggled right into him and her head nestled into his neck.

Smiling, he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Something told him that she wasn't nearly as bad and rude as people made her out to be.

The limo stopped when they reached his mansion. His valet carefully opened the door for him and Damon got out before reaching back into the limo and picking Elena up with all the quietness and as little movement that he could muster. Heading toward the house, he noticed Alaric was there already waiting for him. He had left the reception early to fulfill Damon's request that all the liquor be put away.

He laughed at Elena's state. "Well well well, couldn't handle the pressure then could she?"

"Shush Ric, she's exhausted and had a bit too much to drink. I'm going to take her to my room so she can get some rest," and without giving Alaric the chance to respond, he ascended the stairs, being careful not to disturb her.

Once inside his room, he put her down on his bed. He made sure she had a pillow and a blanket so that she wouldn't get cold. He didn't dare take off her dress because he knew if he tried that it would surely mortify her.

Before he went downstairs again, he found himself gazing at her and admiring her beauty yet again. He knew deep down that she wasn't a shrew or, well, hadn't always been one. He hoped to find out more about her within the next couple of weeks. That is, if she let him.

Shutting the door gently behind him, he went back downstairs and into the kitchen. Alaric was waiting for him there.

"So, what's the plan now? She's a total bitch Dame, how in the world are you or the rest of us going to stand to be anywhere near her?" Dame was a name Ric used to call Alaric all the time when they were kids and now he was using it again.

Damon sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs at the counter.

"First of all, don't call her that Ric. It's rude and I have a feeling that she's not totally mean. I just have to get through to her," he smiled before he clapped his hands and rubbed them together like he was about to perform a very intense task that involved total concentration.

"And how are you going to do that, may I ask?" Alaric sounded doubtful.

Damon smirked at him. "Well, I will play nice with her like any doting husband should be, Ric."

Alaric raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that, especially coming from you of all people."

"Ok, here's my plan. I will be nice and kind to her, sincerely I might add. I won't even touch her nor have sex with her until she's ready and I have her permission. However, if she becomes angry or starts hitting or throwing things at me, then she will be punished."

"Isn't that called wife beating? I knew you were a low basterd, but never that low!" Alaric practically yelled. They always did crazy things together but neither one of them had ever forced a woman into their beds or hit them. He had never known Damon to be a violent man outside of man-rough housing.

"You know I would never do such a thing, Ric. I actually like Elena for her spunky attitude. I just want to tame it down a bit, that's all. Now, if you'll shut up a minute and quit interrupting me, I'll explain." He cleared his throat and smiled before continuing.

"I will be nice and doting to her, but if she tries to hit me or throw a tantrum or argues, she will be punished. I won't let her eat or sleep for days at a time if that's what it's going to take. Hopefully she'll be desperate enough to obey me."

Ric took a minute to absorb this plan. "Well…I don't know what to say. Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know, but I'll die trying," and with that, Damon stood up and went to go sleep in one of the guest rooms. His plan started tomorrow at dawn sharp!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I really appreciate them!**_

_**For those of you wondering, no Damon will not be abusive with Elena. But he has to tame her nature somehow and you will see how he does that in this chapter and others to come. It won't last long though, I promise you.**_

_**Anyway, here's part 7. Enjoy and review! : )**_

**Part VII**

Elena's head felt like there was a little man in it banging on a gong. It took all her effort to open her eyes fully only to shut them against the god-awful sunlight coming through the windows.

Sitting up slowly, she held her aching head in her hands. That's when she realized she was still in her wedding dress. The last thing she remembered was getting into Damon's limo then after that, nothing.

Looking around, she had no idea what or whose room she was in or any idea of how she got there. At least she was sure her brute of a husband didn't molest her in her drunken state.

Looking around the room, she thought it was actually nice. She was on a king-sized bed with a soft quilt. It seemed the room had a large balcony outside of the high windows. There was also a big bathroom on the right.

That's when she noticed a bottle of water on the nightstand next to what appeared to be two aspirin pills.

'Strange…" she thought. Who put them there?

However, her aching head overtook her pride. She desperately needed them. Taking them with the water, she exhaled in relief. Her headache was already starting to diminish.

Getting up slowly, she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and make herself a little more presentable. Her growling stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten much over the past week. And she was starving!

Making her way downstairs, she looked around the house for the kitchen. She heard music coming from somewhere to the left…

Walking in that general direction, she noticed a door. Opening it slightly, the wafts and wonderful smells hit her like a ton of bricks. Her growling stomach returned with a vengeance. Opening it fully, she saw the source of the wonderful smells.

What she saw in the kitchen shocked her.

Damon was standing over the stove cooking what appeared to be eggs and bacon. He looked up and smiled at her when she walked in. He almost laughed at her expression.

"Ah, bonjour mademoiselle!" he exclaimed, putting the eggs and bacon on a plate.

Elena didn't say anything at first. She was too busy looking at the little apron on his waist. To be honest, he looked ridiculous!

Damon walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look Elena, I know you and I didn't exactly get off to a good start. But you and I are man and wife now and I want to make it up to you." He smiled at her one of his signature smiles. Elena continued to stare in awe.

"Look, you must be famished! I made some breakfast for you."

She merely nodded before he led her to the kitchen counter. She was eyeing the eggs and bacon like a lioness would prey.

He was about to put the plate down in front of her before he pulled it away again. Elena turned to look at him with an evil glare.

"What are the magic words, Elena?"

Elena let out a small growl. He was denying her food, damn it!

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked him angrily.

"I gave you aspirin for your headache and I made you breakfast. What do you say?" he smirked at her, waiting for an answer.

Still no response from her. She just sat there gaping at him as if he was crazy, hell he probably was.

"What? No 'Thank you so much Damon, you're an absolute God!'" Damon imitated a high-pitched voice.

"How does 'Go to Hell' work for you?" she retorted.

His smirk immediately disappeared. This was going to be tougher than he originally thought.

"It appears my efforts have been wasted then," he sighed, and with that he walked over to the sink and put the food in the garbage disposal before turning it on.

Elena had a triumphant look on her face before that happened. Then she clutched her stomach again.

Then she remembered a trick Katherine used a lot-fake crying.

She put her hands to her eyes and started making sniffling noises.

Damon looked at her and Elena saw through her fingers that he was stunned at first then he started laughing.

Through his laughs, he said, "Really Elena? Are you really that low? I know when a woman is crying for fake and when they're crying for real!" He continued to laugh.

Elena stood up abruptly and glared before huffing out of the room.

Damon smiled after her.

"Well, if she wants to do this the hard way, she'll get it." One of his famous Grinch smirks occupied his face as he walked out of the kitchen after her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile guys. Was having some writer's block but it's gone now. **_

_**Have a new story out called Killer's Insight-check it out, it's another suspenseful Delena story!**_

**Chapter 8**

Elena followed Damon into the living room, still reeling over her hungry stomach. But she refused to give in to whatever plans he had. She refused, she wouldn't. She'd literally rather die than be controlled by a man.

Damon was sitting on the living room couch, shirtless now. He smirked at her when she sat down beside him.

'God, does he always have to forgo his shirts?' she asked herself.

Damon was thinking the exact opposite. He was admiring her beauty. Even in the sweatshirt and pants he lent her earlier, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He prided himself on having great taste in the women department.

"So, how about we watch a movie?" he suggested.

"Sure, whatever," was her only response.

"The Hangover? I hear it's funny."

"I said whatever."

Her gruff tone made his smile falter a bit, but didn't let it get to him. He put the DVD in the player before coming back to join his wife.

Half-way through the movie, he noticed her eyes drooping. She was starting to fall asleep. He assumed she had slept well the night before but apparently, she was still catching up on a week's worth.

Grinning maliciously, he opened his mouth.

"ROARRRRR!"

Elena nearly jumped a foot in the air from fright. She clutched her chest trying to catch her breathing.

She looked over at Damon, who was laughing hysterically. Taking a pillow from behind herself, she smacked him over the head with it. He was still laughing.

"A pillow isn't a good weapon, darling."

Elena glared at him before jumping off the couch and storming up the stairs.

Damon was still laughing after she left. 'This is going to be better than I thought.'

….

Over the next few days, Elena didn't, well, wasn't allowed to eat anything. She still refused to budge because of her pride. Gilberts were notorious for that. While Damon was a little worried at how thin she was getting, every time she scowled or tried to throw something at him it was pushed away.

If she tried to steal some food, Damon grabbed her hands and dragged her back to the living room. Elena was tempted to get some arsenic from town if she needed to use it on someone…

Damon stayed in his room with her because as he put it "Man and wife share a bed and everything else, we are no exception!" Despite what he was doing to Elena, he was still his happy-go-lucky self. On the inside, that is.

Every night they watched movies and television; if Elena nodded off, he roared like a lion. It woke her up and scared the crap out of her every single time, much to his delight.

Damon had explained everything in detail to Ric. He told him not to give in to her no matter what she did. Ric promised that he would follow Damon's orders.

By the end of the week, she looked like a thin, angry zombie.

By Sunday, she was chasing Alaric in the kitchen. Damon had to go to the office for a business meeting and wouldn't be back until later. That left Alaric in charge.

He ran to the other side of the counter to deflect her attempts to hit him in exchange for food. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and she looked absolutely crazy.

"Look Elena! I have strict orders from Damon not to give you anything! He'll kill me if he finds out!" Yes, Damon had explained the whole thing to him; and Ric was trying desperately to hide his amusement.

Elena panted at him. Her clothes looked extra baggy on her because she had lost so much weight.

"I don't care! I haven't slept in a week! I haven't eaten! GET ME SOMETHING! I don't care if its raw meat, just for the love of all that is holy do this!" she shouted at him.

Even Alaric was starting to get scared. He thought Mrs. Salvatore looked like Satan's mistress at that moment.

Elena launched herself at Ric unexpectedly. The force knocked him to the ground. Soon the two of them were wrestling on the ground—and Elena was winning.

Just then, the kitchen door opened and Damon walked in. He was not prepared for the sight before him. Elena and Alaric were wrestling?

"What the hell is going on here?" he bellowed.

Ric looked up at him before abruptly moving off Elena.

"Sorry sir, but she got physical when she tried to bribe me to give her food. I stopped her though." At this, Alaric looked down at her and smirked.

Damon clicked his tongue in his mouth, shaking his head back and forth slowly.

"Elena, you know the rules. Unless you learn to behave, the necessities will be overlooked."

At this, Elena turned to look at her husband. He seemed to always have a sinister smirk on his face when he tortured her like this.

This was Elena's last straw. She had put up with this for over two weeks with the knowledge that she had to marry this basterd and now that she was, he treated her like a common slave!

She curled up into a ball, backing up against the wall, and started sobbing.

"Come come now, Elena, I told you before those fake tears will not work on me," he smirked at her.

Still she sobbed. Soon he saw wetness coming from between her fingers where she hid her face. His smile immediately faltered.

'Shit, those are real!' he screamed at himself for being an idiot. Maybe he had pushed this whole thing too far? He didn't know what to do, but her sobs started tearing him apart from the inside.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Was on vacation for 5 days now I'm back! And because of all the sweet reviews, here's chapter 9 earlier than I planned. Enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter 9**

Damon continued to stare in worry as Elena's sobbing refused to let up.

'How could I be so selfish and stupid?' he questioned himself.

Leaning down and sitting next to her, he gently put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't look up.

"Elena, sweetheart, please look at me," he gently pleaded with her.

Still no response to him.

Sighing and getting more uncomfortable by the minute, he decided to just let it out.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing to you."

Elena's head lifted a little; he could see one of her eyes peeking out from between her arms.

"I'm so sorry; this wasn't how I wanted any of this to go. You were so mad and angry with me, I just wanted to make you desperate so that you would be more obedient. But good lord, you are as stubborn as a mule!"

Elena lifted her head fully, Damon's heart breaking a little at her red, puffy eyes.

"I know you don't want to hear this from me right now, but I really do like you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen before in my life. Your stubbornness is kind of what attracted me to you in the first place. I love that wild streak in you; I just wanted to tone it down a bit and make you not want to hit me," he continued.

Elena looked up fully and was looking at him with an inquisitive look now.

"And I'm so sorry I starved you.

"Look, I know I can't apologize enough for being so horrible to you, but let me explain. You were so angry and hateful towards men, and mostly towards me. I thought if I made you desperate enough, you would begin to obey and listen to me. Obviously I was wrong—you are as stubborn as a wild horse!"

She smiled a little at the comment. Indeed she was a stubborn, wild thing.

"Elena, I promise I have no intention of controlling you. You will have all sorts of freedom still even though you are married to me. All that I ask is to be respected as your husband. I want us to have an equal partnership, an actual relationship," Damon continued, searching her eyes for her reaction.

For the first time since her breakdown, she looked up into Damon's bright blue eyes. She realized he was waiting for her answer.

"Ok Damon. I'm sorry for how I've acted, just you have to realize I never wanted this. I was forced to marry you against my will just so my sister could choose somebody."

His eyes held sympathy for her. "I understand that now, I'm sorry I was such a stupid caveman and forced you into this."

"No Damon, it's ok now. I understand where you're coming from as well. And to be honest, I actually like you for your exciting behavior. I've never met such an exciting and confident man before," she smiled at him before continuing.

"I'll be better—it may take a bit but I'll be better."

Damon brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"How about we start over? I won't be such an insensitive prick this time. What do you say? We will still be married but just get to know each other?"

Nodding, she agreed. He returned her smile before hugging her, glad that she forgave him and that they would start over again. And he would make sure he did it right.

…..

Damon led Elena to the kitchen and gently put her down on one of the counter chairs.

"What can I make you darling? Just name it and it shall be done!" He smiled at her, gently brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled light at him.

"My God you are so thin, I am so sorry," he gave her a sad look.

"It's ok Damon, nothing happened to me," she spoke, questioning his concerned look.

"Yeah, but I could have caused you heart failure, kidney damage, God knows what else!" he screeched at himself.

Getting up, she walked over to him and hugged him. He sighed into her hair.

"How about we order in pizza then?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Reaching behind him, Damon smile reached his ears before he dialed the pizza number.

….

Elena was in the bathtub, enjoying the relaxation it provided. The bubblebath Damon had made for her was the best luxury she had had in all her life. And she had never had a man take care of her before.

She felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders today. She had finally gotten through to Damon and she felt he really understood her now. Granted she was still a little mad about what he had been doing to her by starving her, but she understood why he did it now.

She felt bad for being a total bitch to Damon in the first place; and he told her all he wanted was a little respect. Well, she could do that. As long as he didn't dictate her or her decisions and remained faithful, he was content. And she made him promise the same in return.

She felt both to them would get along and get to know one another eventually.

….

Elena exited the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of her favorite pajamas-a blue camisole and short blue shorts.

Damon was waiting for her on their bed. He smiled when she came out.

"Elena, you look absolutely stunning!"

"What? They're just pajamas," she laughed, getting into her side of the bed.

"You look adorable in them nonetheless. And I promise I won't wake you up this time," he smiled when she lay down, gently pulling the blankets over her shoulders.

The minute her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed and she felt her body shutting down for the night. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Damon leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams _cara mia_."


	10. Chapter 10

_**So sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, guys. Been super busy with school, new job, and updated my other stories in cycles. This was the next one scheduled to update : )**_

_**Enjoy and review like crazy! And thank you for your patience!**_

**Chapter 10**

Over the following week, Damon and Elena had been civil with each other. They were learning things about each other that no one else in their lives knew.

They often found themselves laughing at each other's stories. Elena told him about her crazy cheerleader days in high school. He told her stories about himself and Alaric and the crazy things they pulled together back in the day. He told her he liked acting like a goofball every now and then because he relived his fun, younger days. Both laughed—they had a lot more in common than they originally thought.

They were sleeping in the same bed at night still. Damon couldn't resist one night and pulled her close to him. He thought she would push herself away but instead she cuddled up right next to him. He enjoyed those moments so very much. He was never one for smooching and cuddling, but that had changed.

Despite all that they had accomplished together, they still hadn't fully consummated their union as husband and wife. They hadn't made love yet and Damon didn't want to push the issue. He wanted Elena to be the one to make the move for it. It was going to take some time, that much was certain.

The summer weather quickly turned into fall weather—the temperature quickly went down. Damon was worried about Elena's small winter wardrobe, so he proposed going into town with her so they could pick up some warmer clothes.

Damon drove down the narrow one-line-per-side road in his blue Camaro with Elena in the passenger seat. She had fallen asleep a little while ago and he tried to keep his eyes on the road. But every now and then he stole glances at her. She looked so cute in her little blue sweater and skinny jeans. He absolutely loved her.

He knew for a fact now that he loved her, truly loved her. These past few weeks with her had been the best of his life. He didn't fully realize just how lonely he was until he had a companion to share his life with. And Elena had fully filled that void in his heart.

But one thing he wasn't sure of was this: would she be an obedient wife? He in no way wanted to control her and she had calmed down somewhat, but he wasn't sure she would be a faithful wife yet. Now that he was married he didn't want to sleep around anymore. He was married now. But his biggest fear was that Elena would find a lover and find a more suitable companion for herself than him. He couldn't have that, never. He had to make sure she would always stand by him no matter what they went through in their lifetime as husband and wife.

He had to test her faithfulness and her loyalty to him.

Just as he was thinking this, he saw an elderly man walking down the side of the road up ahead. He smirked—loyalty test number one.

"Elena, sweetheart?" he asked her, gently shaking her awake.

Her eyes opened at his voice. She turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Look at that beautiful young woman over there." He pointed to the man on the side of the road.

Elena looked at the man then at Damon.

"What the hell are you talking about Damon? There is no woman over there, just an old man." She was scrutinizing his face, probably to see if he was mentally there.

"Have you gone blind Elena? I'm talking about that beautiful virgin walking down the path toward us just now." Damon smiled at her, secretly hoping that she would catch on.

Smirking, Damon suddenly slammed on the brakes and took a sudden turn, causing cars to honk at him and Elena to slam into the passenger door. When she got over the shock, which wasn't very long, she was pissed. Damon took the opportunity to take another u-turn and continue on their way to town.

"What the fuck are you doing Damon? You could've killed me! Damon that's a-" she stopped. She knew Damon was, while a crazy man, very sane. A light bulb went off in her head: He was testing her.

She decided that for the time being, it was best to go along with it.

"Wow, that is a beautiful lady. Probably been traveling for a long time," she smiled through her words and for added affect, she put her hand on his leg.

Surprised that she went along with it, he played another card.

Giving her a quizzical look, he continued. "Elena I hope you haven't gone completely crazy! That person over there is a man, old and withered with age."

Elena lowered the sunglasses she was wearing to the bridge of her nose, giving Damon a look that clearly stated "Seriously?" Damon just smiled and continued to watch the road.

….

Damon and Elena had gone to many different shops along the way. And much to their amusement, many people stared at them.

There were whispers all around them as they walked down the street such as "what is Elena doing here?" "she seems nice now, what the hell did he do to her?" "is he delusional or just plain crazy to still be with her?" "he must have a heart of gold to be able to stand her, etc."

Damon took the opportunity to grab a hold of Elena's hand. She immediately grasped his hand in hers. Bringing her arm up to his, he kissed her knuckles. She smiled.

Leaning up, she kissed him on his cheek.

Damon blushed a little. By the time they got back to the car, he couldn't help but think about how much he was going to enjoy public affection.

….

Elena was cooking dinner for the two of them that night when Damon entered the kitchen.

"Looks like we have an invitation, sweetheart."

"Really? From who?" She put the pasta she was cooking into the strainer.

"Your sister."

This made Elena turn around.

"Oh really? Let me guess, it's a-"

"Wedding invitation. She's marrying some dude named Stefan," he said, walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"She lasted longer than I expected, I'll give her that."

"And what do you mean by that, _cara mia?" _He had started calling her that about a week ago. Elena loved it.

"She told me she just wanted me to be married off to some loser so that she would have her pick of the litter. Apparently she succeeded."

"Awe, Elena I am not a loser," he pouted, kissing her neck.

"No, you're not. You're absolutely fabulous." She turned around and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss, only to make it deeper. It wasn't long before the two of them were flat-out making out. Damon swung around and had her sitting on the counter as he moved between her legs.

He was about to take her top off when the smoke buzzer went off. Elena immediately hopped down and took the burning pasta off the stove. Damon groaned in frustration as she waved a rag near the smoke detector.

"Well, how about take-out tonight then huh?" she laughed, trying to diffuse the tension…and deny the hotness she was feeling from her husband. Wetness had formed between her legs and her breasts felt extra heaving in the padded camisole she was wearing. She tried controlling her breathing but it was a losing battle.

"Yeah, I'll just go…call….them," Damon finished lamely before exiting the kitchen.

The minute he was in the living room he let out a gush of breath. My God his wife was sorely tempting him! He couldn't and wouldn't be able to resist being with her in all ways for much longer. He really wanted her to make the first move, but he seriously hoped that would happen soon.

He looked down at his sweatpants and noticed the bulge in them. Damn his new wife made him hot!

After calling the pizza place, he went up the stairs to take a very long, cold shower.


	11. Chapter 11

_**It's been awhile since I've updated this. So here's another chapter for all you lovely people. And don't forget to review : )**_

Part 11

The day of Elena's sister's wedding, Damon waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for Elena. He was anxious about her feelings toward her family. Would it bring up painful memories for her or would she be cool with it?

He didn't get the chance to think further before he heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

The sight made his heart stop.

Elena was wearing a blue floor-length dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. Her hair was slightly curled and braided in the back. She was absolutely stunning!

When she reached him, he could only gape at her.

"You…you look amazing!" he exclaimed, kissing her passionately.

The two of them parted, in desperate need of air. Smiling at one another, neither could deny the intense sexual chemistry between them.

Extending his arm, he smiled at her. "Shall we, my lovely wife?"

Taking hold of it, she smiled back. "Yes we shall."

Gilbert House

The wedding was fairly simple and quick, just the way people like it. Katherine had married Stefan and earlier in the week Tyler had married a local girl named Caroline Forbes.

The reception was in full tow when Damon and Elena arrived with the rest of the guests. Elena noticed some girls smiling and giggling when they saw her handsome husband. She glared at them and hissed under her breath. The girls immediately got scared and took off in the other direction.

When they reached her house, Elena was about to walk in when Damon gently pulled her back.

"What is it Damon? Don't you want to go inside?"

"First kiss me Elena, and then we will." He smirked at her.

She looked behind them all the people waiting. All had their eyes on the two of them.

"Now Damon? In front of all these people?" she whispered.

"What, are you ashamed of me?" his smile fell.

"No, nothing like that. It's just….I'm ashamed," she tried conveying her embarrassment to him through her eyes.

Damon had a sad look on his face. "Alright, let's go home then." He took hold of her arm again leading her away.

Elena relented before he could haul her back to the car. She stopped him with a firm hand on his chest before leaning up and kissing him ever so gently on the lips. She could feel everyone around them staring.

When she opened her eyes, he was smiling at her in a way only lovers could look at one another. His hand snaked its way through her lovely hair.

"Alright…now we can go in."

A Few Hours Later

Damon was at the bar ordering a bourbon. Elena had gone off to the other room with the other girls including Katherine and Caroline. He knew it had been a long time since she had girl time and he figured she could catch up with everybody while he and the rest of the men convened.

Mr. Gilbert saw him and immediately walked over.

"Hello Damon. How are you and my daughter doing? All is well I hope?"

"Very well. I love her very, very much," he smiled. And he meant every single word.

"Well that's good considering how much of a snob she was before," a voice behind them piped up. Tyler smiled at Damon in a knowing manner.

Grayson sat next to Damon just as Tyler and Stefan joined them.

"So….how are you and the ice queen doing with marriage?" Tyler asked slyly.

Damon smirked. "I like it very much. Elena as well."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Stefan smiled sarcastically. "I bet she's a real handful."

"No she's not. She's a very beautiful girl who has a spark, a wild streak that I find very refreshing. The other women can't hold a candle to her, she's my one and only."

"You wanna bet?" Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, actually I do." Damon's steely gaze lingered on Tyler's laughing form. Tyler stopped laughing enough to realize Damon meant business.

"What?…you…are you serious?" Both Stefan and Tyler were thinking Damon had lost his mind.

"Dead serious. We're all wealthy men here. Why not have a bet to see whose wife is the most obedient? In fact, let's up the stakes. Ten thousand dollars to whomever man's wife wins?" Damon smiled at all their faces.

Tyler and Stefan looked at each other. Both men smiled. This would be a piece of cake…

"Alright Salvatore, you're on," both men said. The three of them shook hands doing that weird guy thing they do—slap hands then point. The people around them heard the whole deal—this was going to be interesting.

All three men went to sit down at the main table. Grayson wasn't at all sure how this deal was going to go.

"Who shall go first? Stefan?" Damon asked politely, smirking at him.

Stefan smiled back. Turning to a waiter, he said, "Please go tell Katherine I wish to speak to her immediately."

The waiter nodded before heading off.

"You asked for her immediately, then she'll come right away right?" Damon asked as if they were merely talking about the weather.

"Think what you want, yours will not come no matter what you say!" Everybody laughed.

The waiter came back.

"Well, where is Katherine?" Stefan asked, confused.

"She will not come sir. She bids you come to her."

Everybody in the room laughed. Stefan blushed a deep shade of red before sitting down.

"Tyler, your turn," Damon smiled.

"Very well. Waiter—go and tell Caroline I wish to speak with her…forthwith," Tyler laughed, waving his hand in the air.

The waiter left again.

"Forthwith huh? Then she must obey you, right?" Damon asked.

"We're doing better than you'll do with your 'significant other'" There were a few laughs around the hall before the waiter came back again.

"Well? Caroline, where is she?" Tyler looked very nervous at this point.

"She will not come. She says she is busy."

The laughter grew louder. Some people were heard making bets of their own in the hallways.

Damon clicked his tongue in a condescending tone. "It just gets worse and worse, oh my goodness, they _refuse _to come. I hope for better. Alaric?" Damon called out.

Alaric showed up, giving him a 'What the hell are you doing?' look.

"Please go tell Elena I _command _her to come to me."

Alaric slowly left the room, but not before turning again to give him another look.

A pin could be heard dropping if there was one. Everybody was anxious to see what Elena would do.

A minute passed and still nothing.

Damon himself felt himself get a bit nervous. What if she didn't come for him? The looks Tyler and Stefan were giving him now made his skin crawl a bit.

Someone walking could be heard in the hallway.

Elena stood at the entrance. Everybody stared in shock as she walked up the pathway to Damon's chair. Damon smiled before standing up and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Everybody clapped. Damon had won the bet.

"What did you need, Damon?" Elena smiled then winked at him. She knew what the deal was and was eager to be in on the fun.

Damon smirked. "I was just telling people it's time for us to go."

He took her hand and as they passed Tyler and Stefan (who looked like they were going to pass out from shock), he hissed, "I'll take checks from both of you!"

When the two of them got outside, both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my goodness, Damon did you seriously just win ten grand for me obeying you?" she laughed. She didn't seem offended at all.

"Yes, and I had faith in you. And you didn't disappoint." He smiled at her.

The looks they gave each other were electric. Damon grabbed her face and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her in him. She moaned into his mouth, feeling the exact same way.

"I don't know about you husband, but I really want to get out of here!" she whispered in a seductive voice.

Damon felt his pants tighten at that statement. She made the first move!

"I couldn't agree more," he smiled before grabbing her hand and racing toward the car with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys. Finals are finally over and the holidays are here! So here's the next chapter for you. I admit I'm not an expert at writing smut, so go easy on the reviews. BadBoysAreBest, let me know what YOU think : )

_**Review, review, review! : )**_

Chapter 12-The First Time

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach their house. Frantically kissing, they somehow made it to the front door and Damon had it unlocked in less than thirty seconds.

A trail of clothing led up the stairs to their bedroom, neither caring who showed up and saw them. They were far too into each other to care about anything else at the moment.

The fire that started before they reached the house had dwindled down a bit.

The two of them lay on their sides under the sheets, gazing into each other's eyes. Both of them knew this moment was very special

He wasn't one to admit it, but Damon was actually very nervous. He was afraid of hurting her since it was her first time making love. She probably thought he would be rough with her because of how he was with her when they met. He had to assure her that he wouldn't be a vile brute with her.

"Elena?" he whispered.

She looked at him, her eyes shining in the soft candlelight.

"Yes, Damon?"

"I know you must be feeling nervous, but I promise you…I will not hurt you. I will go slow. I will be gentle with you, always, that I also promise." He pulled her close to his chest in what he hoped was a loving way.

"I am not nervous Damon. I do want to be gentle this first time, but I hope not always," she smiled at his look of surprise. "Gentle is very romantic, but it gets boring after awhile. Rough will be fun as well, if you want it."

He saw her blush and the sheet tented as his arousal for her grew even more. Smiling, he lifted her chin with his fingers, kissing her passionately.

"I like the way your mind works sweetheart, but we will go slow this first time. I do not want to hurt you."

She nodded in understanding. "I'm ready whenever you are."

He smirked before rolling on top of her. He heard her gasp in surprise before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Elena was driving him crazy, the way her supple body moved underneath his. Her breasts brushed against his bare chest, causing him to whimper with need.

Reaching below them, he ran his hand down her tummy further to her most intimate area. His fingers grazed her lower curls, sneaking into her warm cavern.

Damon groaned at how wet she was, and she had produced it because of her desire for him! His arousal grew even more as he moved his fingers around her clit, making her gasp in pleasure.

"You like that, my love?" he asked in a gruff voice. He felt like his dick was going to explode if he didn't put it inside her very soon.

But he could wait. Her pleasure was what he wanted to give her most of all. He continued his ministrations, gently pinching her clit between his fingers. This made her start to scream a little. Damon stopped, afraid he had hurt her.

"Elena, did I hurt you?" he asked, afraid of the answer. "You know I would never-"

"No Damon, I screamed because I liked it…very much," she reassured him with her big doe brown eyes. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her once again before continuing.

His fingers traveled lower to her small opening. A flicker of fear resonated in him at how much it would hurt when he entered her fully. But he quickly set it aside for later. She enjoyed what his fingers were doing to her. He inserted one, then two fingers, stretching her as much as he could without pain.

Her gasps and shrieks of pleasure continued, making his confidence grow. He moved his fingers inside of her more, making her gasp and lose her breath. She was close.

His index finger moved to her button again. A few rubs of it later and Elena screamed her pleasure. He was sure all of Mystic Falls could hear her, and he only hoped Alaric would stay at the party for as long as possible.

She gasped in pleasure again, whispering "Damon" over and over again. He smiled down at her, his black hair framing his beautiful face. He couldn't resist lying down on top of her, kissing her senseless.

Without warning, her hand reached down and grasped his cock in her tiny, warm hand, rolling him over so that she was the one on top now.

Damon broke the kiss, gasping for air both from pleasure and from surprise. Her hand started stroking him up and down. She thought he felt hard and soft at the same time, and very warm.

"Darling…Oh God!…sweetheart, this is your first time…I'm supposed to be…pleasuring you," he gasped as she held him a little tighter.

She looked down at him, her brown hair falling down her shoulders.

"But Damon you are pleasing me. I want to know what pleases you as well," she smiled at his look of shock before continuing her torture upon him.

She moved down the bed so that her head was right above his very large dick. The tip gleamed guiltily with moisture and she didn't waste any time licking it.

This made Damon gasp even louder in pleasure. Her hands continued to work his cock as he felt himself about to cum.

"Elena!…I'm…I'm about to…ah!" he gasped in pleasure, feeling it starting. He didn't want to, he wanted to be inside Elena.

"It's ok Damon, I want you to—"

Without warning, he rolled them over again before she could continue. She opened her mouth to protest but he quickly shushed her with his fingertip.

"Not tonight _cara mia. _Tonight is about you, and I want to fully consummate our union, to finally express my love for you."

Elena was panting as she said, "It's _our _first time, love. And I'm ready for you now, please make us one."

He smiled down at her, kissing her again and shifting so that his waist connected with hers.

"You ready Elena? We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he tried reasoning with the situation, severely hoping that she wouldn't change her mind. He didn't think he could take it at this point.

"No Damon, please continue. I really want this." She leaned up to kiss him again, dismissing any doubts he may have had.

He shifted his hips, making the head of his cock touch her entrance. Slowly, he inched his way inside of her very slowly, then the rest of him. The final push broke her maidenhead.

She bit his shoulder when the pain hit. It was a little more intense than she had anticipated, but it stopped after awhile. Damon looked down and his face fell at the look of pain on her face.

"Maybe we should stop-"

Elena pulled him down to her. "No way in hell are we stopping now," she gasped, thrusting her hips forward.

He immediately changed his mind as he felt what she was doing to him. She was just as into their lovemaking as he was. When he started pulling out of her, Elena started whimpering in protest. Damon chuckled a little.

"It's alright sweetheart, I want to make this as pleasurable for you as possible."

He started thrusting into her at a slow pace, trying to build on their emotional connection by looking into her eyes, her brown ones just as expressive as his sapphire blue ones. He couldn't

It wasn't long before he felt her inner walls grasping his cock in a vice-like grip. Damon started groaning even louder, burying his head in her neck.

"I'm so…close…Elena," he gasped, trying so hard to hold on for her sake.

"That's ok…Damon…I'm almost…there too."

It didn't take long for her to feel the familiar warmth spread between her legs as she felt Damon's dick pleasure her even more than she thought possible. Reaching down she grasped the base of his cock that wasn't inside of her with her two fingers, massaging it.

That did it. His thrusts intensified as he felt her walls tugging on him when she hit her peak. She screamed loudly as her orgasm hit her, her arms holding Damon's shoulders very hard.

Damon's release came just as she hit. Holding her closer to him, he screamed loudly when his climax hit. His seed shot from his body into her warm and welcoming channel, continuing for much longer than he normally would.

Elena whimpered as their lovemaking ended, her head falling back down onto the pillow, Damon landing softly on top of her.

After their panting had lessened somewhat, Damon moved up above her and kissed her gently, brushing her sweaty hair away from her face.

"Are you alright love? I didn't hurt you too much did I?" he asked with a concerned look.

Elena could only smile at him. "No, it felt amazing! Thank you Damon, for doing this for me."

"What are you talking about sweetheart? You gave me the most precious gift a woman can give to a man, I'm honored. I'm just glad we finally did it." He smiled at her, rolling on his side and pulling her with him.

"But I'm glad we waited. I could never have lived with myself if I took you against your will when we first got married. That would have scarred both of us for life." He noticed her shivering so he pulled the blankets up over both of them.

"I understand Damon, but now I'm glad we took that next step," she smiled into his chest before she yawned.

Damon leaned down to kiss her one more time. "Sleep now, my love. We had quite a workout, it's time for sleep. But be prepared for more tomorrow."

She could hear the smirk in his voice before she fell into the peaceful sleep she needed. Damon held her closer to him before he too succumbed to much needed rest, feeling happier than he had ever felt in his life.

…..

Alaric walked up the stairs quietly to his room. He stopped suddenly when he heard the banging of a headboard coming from Damon's room as well as moaning and deep-voiced groaning.

He smirked. So his best friend and wife had finally done it! All he could think was, "Well it's about fucking time!" before heading to his own room.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, got caught up in another one I'm working on. Hope you enjoy this one—it's just a bunch of lovey dovey smut lol.**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter 13—Bliss in Marriage**

Humming a merry tune, Damon danced his way around the kitchen wearing his boxers and a t-shirt making a delicious breakfast for him and Elena. He actually didn't know what she liked, so he was making pancakes, eggs, toast, orange juice, the whole works. He hoped she was still sleeping when he went back upstairs; he couldn't wait to wake her up with his surprise.

Last night was the most beautiful and memorable night of his life. He and Elena had finally connected on all levels and he was very excited to continue it. He just hoped she was just as eager…

He was still whistling away when Alaric came into the kitchen, smirking at him. Damon, still whistling, gave him a thumbs up as he put the pancakes on a plate.

"Good morning Ric."

"Morning Dame." Alaric smirked at him, but Damon continued to be oblivious to it.

"Soooo…how was your night?" Alaric sing-songed as he grabbed a sausage from the stove.

"It was good," was Damon's only response as he continued putting everything on a tray for himself and Elena.

"Just good? It was just okay? Surely there's more to the story than that!" Alaric sat down at the table, winking at Damon.

All Damon did was smile at him. "Like I said, it was good."

Through with the questioning, Alaric slammed his fist on the table, which annoyed Damon.

"Ric, can you stop that? Elena's sleeping upstairs and I don't want to wake her up!" Damon whispered frantically, hoping his love was still blissfully in her dreamland.

"Oh come off it Salvatore! I know you and your little wife fucked last night, so all I'm asking is how was it?" Alaric laughed, trying not to be too loud.

Damon gave him a hard look. "First of all Ric, we didn't _fuck _as you so rudely put it. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Elena about it at all."

Ric continued to laugh. "Didn't sound like that last night."

Damon glared at him, his eyes shooting daggers at him. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Ohhhh, just a little moaning and groaning."

Damon rolled his eyes at his friend. "Well, regardless of what you heard I don't want you saying anything to embarrass Elena. Last night was a chance thing that happened between us that was necessary for the both of us. Just don't say anything, promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. And I am happy for you Damon, truly. You have a wife in all ways now. I've seen the way you look at her and it's amazing," Ric said with a smile.

Damon smiled back before grabbing the tray and heading upstairs.

…..

Elena woke up the next morning, feeling both bliss and sore at the same time. Before even opening her eyes, she felt very different. She felt moisture between her legs as well as a distinct soreness at her opening. It didn't really hurt per se, but it did feel very different.

Opening her eyes, she remembered where she was. The early morning sunlight came right through the small opening in the curtains of the window.

Before she could move she heard the door opening. Quickly shutting her eyes, feigning sleep she heard someone quietly come in and set something on the bedside table.

Gentle kisses were rained upon her face making her smile.

"Good morning sleepy head," Damon whispered to her, smiling into her soft hair. "I made breakfast. Time for you to get up."

Opening her eyes again, she smiled when she saw her husband. Propping her pillows up, he handed her a plate of pancakes for her to try. Taking off his shirt, he joined her.

It didn't take long for the two of them to start feeding each other from their plates, smiling flirtingly at each other

Food was soon forgotten after that.

Elena's hand moved south while he was kissing her neck. He groaned as she moved his boxers down his thighs, grasping his length in her hand.

"Ohhh…Elena…you're killing me here," he smirked into her neck, moving back up to her face. Elena surprised him by flipping him on his back so that she was the one on top.

While Damon was enjoying this side of her, he was afraid she was a little too sore for this. "Sweetheart, we'd better slow down. I know you're probably hurting from last night and this will only make it worse."

Elena only smirked down at him. "Oh trust me husband, there's nothing I want to do more." Without warning, she impaled herself on his hard cock.

Both of them cried out. As if she had done this her whole life, she started moving her hips in graphic thrusts. Damon moaned in response, keeping in time with her thrusts.

This wasn't sweet like the first time, this was pure animalistic lust and rough love. And she enjoyed it…a lot.

Damon grabbed her hips with his hands, thrusting into her with more force. Then flipped them over again, thrusting even harder into her.

"Gah…ahhh!...Feels so good!...don't stop Damon, don't stop!" she screamed, lifting her legs well above his waist as he lost all control and started pounding into her, sweat cascading down his body.

It didn't take long before she felt her inner walls clench him in a vice-grip, making it feel absolutely incredible. What made it feel even more incredible was the feeling of him expanding and exploding inside of her, filling her with his hot semen to the brim. The look on his face was one of pure ecstasy.

It was the most incredible experience in her life. Damon slumped on top of her in exhaustion before moving to the side, pulling her with him.

"Well that was unexpected," he smiled after the two of them caught their breaths. She smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to seduce me like that?"

"I wanted to and…you know…" she blushed.

"No I don't," he turned on his side, facing her.

"Well, it's just…you've had so many girls before me and-"

"They don't matter Elena. You are the only one that matters to me, don't every doubt that!" He said in a possessive voice before bringing her in for a gentle kiss.

"Those other girls don't matter, Elena. Do you want me to prove it to you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"What the hell are you talking about Damon?"

"Well, the world needs to know that you're mine and mine alone." He smiled his famous Grinch smile before suddenly picking her up and heading for the balcony.

"Damon," she laughed, squirming a little. "Someone might see us and we're both naked!"

"Does it look like I care?" he laughed, pushing the balcony doors open. The sunlight was bright this time of day. She just hoped nobody was outside right now.

"WORLD! THIS IS DAMON SALVATORE!" he shouted, still holding her naked body to his chest. She managed to reach below the two of them to cover him up somewhat.

"THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN MY NAKED ARMS IS ELENA SALVATORE! AND SHE'S ALL MINE!" he shouted before bursting into laughter himself, heading back inside and putting them both back in bed.

His smile fell when he saw her flinching slightly. Reaching below the blankets, he carefully parted her lower lips to touch her opening. She flinched a little again.

"Oh baby, you're going to really hurt soon. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologize Damon. We both really wanted it and it felt soooooo gooooood," she smiled at him, bringing him down for a kiss.

"You know what we need?" he asked her gently, moving above her back and holding her.

"Mmmmm, what?" she asked, smiling despite the small painful throbbing in her groin.

"A nice soak in the bathtub. What do you say?" he asked, kissing her shoulders. She smiled and giggled in response to his loving touches. She definitely enjoyed this part of her husband, that was for sure. A stallion in bed and loving at the same time.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled before scooping her up.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry it's been so long once again. I'm trying to finish this story with a few more chapters as well as updating my others.**_

_**I'm working on the next chapter for Killer's Insight as we speak, so stay tuned for that one as well. : )**_

**Chapter 14—The News**

_3 Months Later_

"Damn it Damon, will you pay attention to the game!" Alaric shouted at him.

Alaric and Damon were out on the golf course playing an 18-hole game. Ric was wearing plaid shorts, a polo shirt and ridiculous shoes. Damon was wearing his usual black attire—jeans, tight black t-shirt, and his black tennis shoes.

"I _am_ paying attention, Ric," Damon groaned. Truthfully, this was the last place he wanted to be today, especially on a Saturday. He hated golf and just watching Alaric doing it in his ridiculous clothing made him literally roll his eyes every few minutes.

Damon did not want to be here right now. He would rather be at home looking after his wife. His concern had been growing for the last few weeks. Elena was getting really thin again, and it wasn't for lack of eating this time. She was tired all the time and when she wasn't sleeping, she was coughing and throwing up. These were not typical symptoms of a regular flu. She of course blamed it on the heat and insisted she was just fine. He put his foot down after she collapsed in the yard one day, fainting as they were taking a walk around their estate. Damon was lucky he caught her in time. Damon made her make an appointment with the doctor. He explained that he was simply too worried about her for her to carry on like this. Reluctantly she gave in, much to his grim pleasure.

He had wanted to come with her to the appointment to find out what was wrong with her, but she insisted she was fine. She would find out what was wrong then call him the minute the appointment was done. She practically shooed him out the door when Ric was getting ready to go golfing. So reluctantly, he agreed.

"How many holes do we have left on this ridiculously long course?" Damon groaned for the tenth time that day, looking at his cellphone to see if Elena had texted or called him yet.

"Three more and stop looking at your damn phone. And why do you keep looking at your phone? Wifey want some pleasure or what?" Ric grinned at him. Damon merely shook his head, giving him ludicrous stare.

The last three months had been the best of his life. He and his wife were having a blast with married life and all the sex that came with it. He was pretty sure there wasn't a single place they hadn't done it in—they had screwed in their closet, on the kitchen table, on the couch, in the shower, no place went unchristened.

They were even invited to her father's house again for a family get-together. They couldn't keep their hands off each other—under the table, she kept running her hand up his thigh to his very stiff cock while he had his hand on her own thigh, making her skirt go higher and higher until he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. Elena excused herself to the restroom. A few minutes later, Damon offered to check on dinner and met her upstairs in their bedroom. They emerged a few minutes later wearing grins and their clothes were in total disarray. Much to everyone's shock, Damon actually announced they were leaving because they needed "fun alone time."

But what Damon really enjoyed was making love to his wife. The rough stuff was fun and all; he enjoyed taking his time with her, arousing her slowly with their building emotions. He liked looking into her eyes as he moved above her, slowly thrusting into her body when they became one. When he looked into her eyes as he made love to her, he was looking into her soul. Neither of them had said the three words yet—I Love You. But he felt that they truly did love one another. He knew now that without his beloved wife, he wouldn't be able to go on. He couldn't live without her.

Now he was more worried about her than ever. He hoped she was okay and nothing terrible was happening to her.

They golfed the last three holes (Damon putting it little effort and yelling FOR whenever he wanted) and headed home.

Once inside, he immediately ran upstairs. "Elena!" he called, hoping she was homes.

"She's not home yet, her car's not in the garage. Just wait a bit dude, she'll be home eventually." Alaric pointed out before heading to his room to shower.

Just then Damon's cellphone starting ringing. He answered it immediately. "Elena? What did the doctor say?"

"I think its best I tell you in person. I'm on my way home now, okay?" Elena said on the other end of the line. She sounded…different somehow.

"Okay, is everything alright? You're not sick are you?" Damon asked, trying not to sound worried yet feeling terrified at the same time.

"I promise you I'm fine Damon. I'll be home soon."

"Alright, I'll fix us dinner then," he replied, still a little confused by her words.

"Alright," she responded.

"Alright, oh and Elena?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "I'll see you at home Damon." Then she hung up.

Damon tried to not feel hurt by her words, but he somehow understood where they were right now. They met and married under less than desirable circumstances and to force her to love him would be completely wrong.

It was an hour later when Damon was showered, dressed and had lasagna on the table waiting for them, hoping Elena would be back soon.

….

Two hours later Damon was still waiting for her in the living room, glass of scotch hand. He watched the clock above the mantle tick away second by second. And with every tick, his worry became greater. He had already called her cellphone at least 20 times and no answer.

The shrill sound of his phone going off brought him back to reality. Racing for it in the kitchen and grabbing it, he immediately answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello? Elena?" he breathed.

"Mr. Damon Salvatore?" a female voice asked him.

"Yes this is he. Who is this?"

"I'm very sorry to have to inform you of this Mr. Salvatore, but your wife was in a car accident a few hours ago."

….

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I'm hoping this story done within the next few chapters, so bear with me. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews last chapter. There is only one more chapter to this story and then it is finished.**_

_**To clarify with some reviews, this is a modern-day story. It's not based in the 18**__**th**__** century like the original setting of Taming of the Shrew. Just FYI.**_

_**I'll be finishing this one as well as updating Memories of Damon next. I just saw the web clip for the 1912 episode—Damon was so incredibly sweet and handsome back then!**_

_**Haven in Your Arms is another one I'm excited about as well as Safe until Then, the sequel to Killer's Insight. Be sure to check those stories out as well.**_

_**Enjoy and as always, please review : )**_

**Chapter 15—Good News**

Damon raced into the hospital nearly running people over in his desperation to get to the ICU. People had to back themselves into the sides of the halls to make room for him to run as fast as his legs would carry him. Normally he would be apologetic to them but now was not the time. The only thing that repeated itself in his mind were:

"_Mr. Salvatore, I'm afraid your wife has been in a terrible car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver and she's in the ICU right now. They are running tests on her to make sure she's okay-"_

_Damon didn't bother listening to her anymore. He hung up on her, rushing for his car keys. He shouted to Alaric that there was an emergency. _

_Alaric came downstairs two at a time at Damon's panicked voice. "What is it Damon?"_

"_It's Elena, she's…she's…she's hurt," he stuttered, trying to get his jacket on in a hurry. Alaric seemed to spurn into action, helping his friend get the leather jacket on._

"_Alright, we'll head there right now. However, you're in no condition to drive. I'm driving. The speed limit through town is normally 40, but we'll go 80. Sound good?"_

Skidding to a halt in front of the ICU desk, he practically shouted, "Elena. I'm here for Elena Salvatore. I'm her husband, where is she?" People were staring at him, this crazed-looking man that looked so disheveled and so close to losing it.

The woman responded right away. "She's in testing now. The doctors are running brain scans and head scans to see if she has a concussion. She's unconscious, but the doctor will be able to tell you more. He'll be out shortly to talk to you."

Damon could only nod as Alaric, who had finally caught up with him, put his hand on his shoulder, leading him to sit down in one of the chairs.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor came out. Damon immediately stood up bracing himself for the worst.

"How is my wife? Is she going to be alright?" Damon asked in the calmest voice he could muster at the moment. He had been going out of his mind with worry for the last hour!

"Easy son, she's going to be just fine. There is no permanent damage to her or the baby. She's unconscious now and you can see her tonight while we keep her here for observation. She's just got a few bumps and bruises, but she's going to make it," the elder doctor spoke in a calm and firm voice.

Damon sighed, not caring that tears of relief were falling down his cheeks. "Thank God! So you say she's….wait, what?" There was no damage to her or the…baby?

"You weren't aware?" the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You said baby. She's pregnant?" Damon's eyes widened as the realization hit him. She had said she wanted to tell him something…this was probably it!

"She's about three months along now. It's very common for a mother to not know it yet. I'm assuming you had no idea about this?" the doctor asked him gently. Alaric walked up just as he heard that last statement. His own breathing halted.

"Not…a…fucking…clue. Ric…I need to sit down," he whooshed out as Alaric grabbed him and led him over to a chair.

The doctor chuckled lightly. "She's in room 3B if you want to see her soon. We'll be wheeling her out shortly." And with that, he left.

Once Damon was sure he could think and breathe again, his heart gave out to tears of joy. A baby! He and Elena were having a little one! This was certainly unexpected, but the more he thought about it, the more excited he became. He had no doubt that he and Elena would make awesome parents!

…

He entered Elena's room and saw her small frame in the hospital bed, complete with gown and hooked up to all. She looked so frail and small he had to bite his lip to keep from crying again. He had to be strong for her and the baby. If she sensed him about to lose it, even in her sleeping state, he knew it wouldn't be good for her or their little one.

Taking her hand in his, he leaned down and kissed every single knuckle. Looking up, his eyes watered as he spoke gently to her face. He noticed the bruises forming on her forehead and on her arms.

"Elena, if you can hear me…I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere until you awaken. But I know what you were going to tell me. We're having a baby! An actual baby! And I couldn't be happier for us," he whispered excitedly.

She didn't respond to his touches. And that concerned him. There wasn't a fluttering of the eyelids or squeeze of his hand, nothing.

More than anything, he wanted to hold her close to him. He had to have that feeling of her being there with him somehow. It gave him hope that she would return to him soon.

Being mindful of all the tubes and machines attached to her, he carefully maneuvered his way onto the bed right beside her. Kissing her forehead, he lay his head on top of hers, praying to God that He wouldn't take his Elena away from him.

….

If you were to look at Damon Salvatore, normally a calm, cool and collected man, no one would recognize him now. His hair was sticking up in all directions, he hadn't shaved, and he hadn't slept all night. He literally looked like the walking dead warmed over.

He hadn't slept very well the night before. One of the nurses had been in to check on her a few times to make sure all her vitals were good. He had stayed with her all throughout the night and there was still no sign of her waking up anytime soon. The staff tried to encourage him to go home to rest, assuring him they would call him if there was any change. He refused to budge and soon the nurses realized that he was stubborn. He wouldn't leave even if the apocalypse were happening.

He barely heard the door opening.

"Hey Damon, how's she doing?" he heard Alaric ask him.

"Doctors say that she's fine but she hasn't woken up yet," Damon groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

"How about you go home and get some rest? You're not doing her any good making yourself sick."

Damon turned to give him an incredulous look. "I'm not sleeping until she's awake and I know that she's healthy and alive. And the baby too."

"You do realize you just contradicted yourself? You'll sleep when she's awake? So you'll fall right to sleep when the two of you should talk? Yeah, brilliant plan," Alaric smirked at him.

"Har har…" was all Damon could muster, scooting back in his chair again, taking Elena's hand back in his own.

"Here, drink this. It will help you," Ric said, handing him a small bottle.

Damon had to laugh despite his state of anguish and tiredness. "Please tell me that's a shot of bourbon or something strong with a kick to it?"

"Double-shot. I knew you'd probably want one."

"That's good," Damon spoke before reaching for it.

Alaric left soon after that, informing the rest of Elena's family that there was no change in her condition.

Damon had just opened the bottle and was about to take a swig when-

"Didn't anybody tell you practical rules of not drinking in a hospital?" a hoarse feminine voice whispered

Damon whipped around and was faced with his wife in her bed, eyes open with a smile on her face. Practically leaping up from his chair, he held her as gently as he could. It wasn't easy after almost losing her the night before.

"Elena, thank God you're awake! I've been so worried about you!" he actually did start crying now. His tears hit her cheeks as he smiled down at her, smiling. Elena's eyes widened at this display of affection. She never thought she'd ever seen him that emotional before. And he was like this because of her. Bringing her arms up she wrapped them around his broad shoulders.

"It's alright Damon. I'm okay now, everything's going to be fine," she whispered to him, rubbing his neck with her fingers slightly.

He smiled down at her. Just seeing and hearing her right now was enough for him to realize that she was really going to be fine.

"I know about the baby too Elena."

Her eyes widened. "That's what I was going to tell you last night Damon. I wanted to be the one to tell you and the next thing I know, a car hits me from behind, slamming me into the windshield." She remembered the night before like a movie playing in her mind.

Damon didn't want her getting worked up, especially since she was pregnant. It wasn't good for the little one.

"I know, I know, don't overexert yourself okay? The cops caught the guy and he's in prison without bail. He's going to be punished to the full extent of the law. At least he will if he survives what I'm going to put him through." A grim smirk adorned his features. He hadn't met the drunken scumbag yet but he was looking forward to it.

Elena smiled a little at that. "So…are you okay with it?"

"Am I okay with what?"

"The baby! I know we never talked about having children, but it did happen. It was bound to happen after all the sex we've been having!" she blushed at the memories.

"Are you complaining? I'm sure as hell not, and I'm absolutely thrilled Elena! We're having a kid, I love it!" His smile grew so much that it reached his ears. Elena couldn't help but smile herself. Putting her hand to her stomach, she too felt excited. She felt so amazing that she was going to be a mother.

She was super excited about it and the fact that Damon was as well made her feel….

"What a way to say I love you, huh?" she smiled at him, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her still flat stomach.

His heart skipped a beat at her words. Did she just say what he's always wanted her to say since the very beginning?

"You…you love me?" he asked her in a whisper.

Taking his head in her hands, she brought his face down to hers, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Pulling back, she whispered "Yes."

Damon smiled again. "You've just made me the happiest man in the whole world Elena! I love you, I love you so much!" he cried, climbing into the bed next to her to hold her close.

Funny how a horrible night could turn into a beautiful morning.

…..

_That Night_

Without warning, Elena felt arms under her legs and she was lifted into the arms of her husband.

"I should have carried you over the threshold a long time ago," he smiled at her before entering their mansion, eager to have her home with him again and in their bed, safe and sound.

….

_3 Months Later_

Damon stood on the balcony overlooking the night sky. It was a mild night, the temperature perfect. He was thinking about Elena and how much had changed since he had met her. She was a person filled with hate and took it out on everybody else. He couldn't say he really blamed her. The people she was around hadn't really helped much.

Then he came along and completely changed her. But now he realized how much she had changed him in return. He was out of control and insane for the most part, and she had tamed the wild beast in him as he the shrew in her. Because of that, both their lives were complete as they became one.

What was even more exciting was the baby coming. They had gone to her appointment earlier that day and had heard the heartbeat (a strong one at that) and found out the sex of the baby. They were having a boy! Damon couldn't be happier; he felt so proud and happy this was happening. He had always wanted children and now he was going to get one. With the woman he loved with all his heart…

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear someone walk up behind him.

Elena walked up behind Damon, wrapping her arms around his torso as much as she could with her big belly in the way. She heard him chuckle softly before turning around.

"And what do you think you're doing, Mrs. Salvatore?" he winked at her, wrapping his own arms around her shoulders. He thought she looked super beautiful now since her pregnancy was in full bloom now. Her protruding stomach was actually turning him on now—he thought she was absolutely breathtaking!

And he wasn't complaining about her libido going into overdrive. Any little kiss he gave her seemed to be an invitation to make love in her mind. She wanted to do it anywhere she felt like it now and he wasn't complaining. He loved this side of her pregnancy, and he hoped it wouldn't go away any time soon even after the baby was born.

It didn't take long for her to lead him back into their bedroom, shedding her nightgown and he his sweatpants.

Lying down on the bed, she awaited him with a sly smile as she looked over his hard, muscular frame complete with a hard, ready cock just waiting for her touch.

"Your pregnant wife is waiting for you, husband. She wants you really badly. What do you plan on doing about it?"

"I plan on ravishing her senseless." With a smirk, he stood above her, moving her to lie down as he stood at the edge of the bed, pulling her legs over his shoulders. Holding his cock in one hand, he guided it to her wet opening.

Holding Elena with his strong arms, he started gently thrusting into her. Pretty soon, they had a nice steady pace. He liked the pace they had set—he wasn't risking hurting her or the baby and they were at an angle that he could touch her everywhere.

Leaning down and kissing her swollen belly, he smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"Do you think…ah God, a little to the right!...he knows what his…awwww…parents are doing?" Elena panted, grabbing his ass and trying to push him inside her closer.

"I think he does!" Damon laughed before groaning in his own pleasure. "But I really…don't give a damn… at the moment!"

After a while, she couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, she screamed "Fuck me Damon!"

"As you wish," he smirked before pounding into her at just the right speed she wanted.

It didn't take either of them long to reach their climaxes, both of them crying out as they were reached. Elena gripped Damon's back, leaving nail marks as she screamed in absolute ecstasy. Damon followed soon afterward, reaching between them to touch her clit, sending her skyrocketing again for the second time. This time he followed.

Both of them panted and neither wanted to move. Damon leaned a little to the side so as not to put pressure on her stomach.

"I love you so much Elena. Never forget that," Damon smiled adoringly at her, stroking her cheek with his finger.

Elena smiled as he rained more kisses all over her face and neck. She had just started moaning when he sucked her neck when he let out a small yelp. He looked up at her face, his eyes wide, before staring down at her swollen belly.

"What's the matter?" she asked, breathless from the afterglow and his attentions.

Damon started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I think our baby just grabbed my dick."

_**Funny line at the end, wanted to include it lol.**_


	16. Epilogue

_**Thank you guys so much for all your support for this story. This is the end of it. I hope you enjoyed the Delena ride throughout this story. I loved writing it so much : )**_

_**I will be updating Haven in Your Arms tomorrow and Memories of Damon after I watch the new episode tomorrow night. I'm really excited about it—I love flashbacks with Damon!**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Epilogue**

Damon smiled as he looked into the crib at his little son, who was sleeping peacefully. Little Jackson Salvatore's eyes were closed, mouth open slightly in a little baby pucker, his little body moving slightly as he breathed.

Using his hand, he gently stroked his little son's cheek, smiling in pride and adoration. He loved his son and his beautiful wife so much!

He remembered Elena screaming in agony in the delivery room, grasping his hand so hard he was sure she fractured a few knuckles of his. She screamed at him that he was never to touch her again and made the doctor blush with all the profanities she shouted while she was in labor. He had to smile at his wife, she was always full of surprises.

However, when the two of them saw what they had created together, all her pain and thoughts melted. As she gazed at her son, she knew her life was complete. When Damon cut the cord, her eyes met his, which were glazed with tears of happiness. He seemed to be smiling and laughing all at once in his happiness.

When their son, Jackson Michael Salvatore, was placed in Damon's arms, he knew he would never be the same. He looked at Elena with a big grin on his face. He vowed to protect her and their son for the rest of his life. He would die for them.

Elena walked by the nursery, smiling when she saw her husband smiling down at their little one. He was an amazing father and an even greater husband. He had changed so much since she'd met him. He was a crazy maniac when she was first introduced to him. Now he was perfect—he was kind, sweet, sensitive, caring, and much more. She loved him with all her heart. And to think she didn't think she'd ever find love. Now throughout the course of a year, through some miracle, she found love and happiness.

She couldn't say the same about her sister Katherine. Stefan and Katherine were having trouble a few months ago and she had just heard today that they were getting a divorce. While she tried to feel bad for her sister, a part of her was saying, "I told you so."

Walking to their bedroom, she lay down in bed wearing her nightgown, exhausted from the last few weeks. Apparently baby Salvatore had inherited Damon's impatience personality trait and had kept them up for the last few weeks demanding either her milk, a change or just crying for attention. Both she and Damon had taken turns waking up with him since he was born. Both of them were exhausted.

If he was hungry, Damon even resorted to taking him to their room and lifting up her shirt so Jackson could nurse all without waking her. Some nights she just didn't wake up from her exhaustion. When he told her the following morning, she laughed.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt the bed shift next to her. Kisses were rained upon her face then neck. She smiled when she felt her husband kissing her—they hadn't made love over the last few weeks since she gave birth. Doctor's orders. Damon had groaned when he had told them that.

She had walked into their bathroom one time when he was in the shower and heard him groaning. She felt bad that he had to resort to masturbating, so she tossed her clothes to the floor, whipped open the shower curtain, got down on her hands and knees and sucked him. Damon was so shocked at the sudden intrusion, but soon he was thanking her profusely as she sucked him off.

They had been doing that the last few weeks when the baby was napping. Just because they had a baby didn't mean their sex life had changed that much.

She felt Damon's hand roam up her shirt to touch her breast, making her nipples harden. Her eyes opened as she felt Damon move above her, placing himself on top of her. She smiled when she saw his smirk.

"Hmmmmm, so how's our son?" she asked, rubbing her hands on his bare chest.

"Sleeping soundly. I'm glad he's finally getting into a routine of sleeping now." He gently tugged the nightgown over her head.

"So that means…we're home free?" she whispered, panting underneath him.

"Yup," he smiled wider, gently pinching her nipple. "And if I recall correctly, today's the day the doctor said he would lift the 'restriction on intimate relations' as he kindly put it."

"Oh he did, did he? What if I'm not in the mood?" she smirked up at him.

"Well, judging by how wet you are, I'd say you definitely are. But if you need more persuasion…" she smiled as he slithered down her body.

She had to bite her lip to keep her cries to a minimum. She didn't want to wake the baby.

She tugged his face back up to kiss him, moving her legs to either side of his slim yet muscular hips.

It didn't take long for her to scream his name in passion. And for Damon to whisper words of love to her throughout the entire act. He was totally in love with his beautiful wife and she in return loved her husband very much.

Amazing how love could tame a shrew…and a man.

**The End**


End file.
